A Quiet 7th Year
by miss padfoot21
Summary: Just a short story I've been sitting on for a while. James and Lily break down an emotional barrier. I might write more if it is reviewed. Let me know what you think!


It was Lily's last year at Hogwarts. Everything seemed normal. Professors taught, she studied, passed exams, hung out with Alice and Marlene, wasn't bothered by Potter, and enjoyed Hogsmeade visits. Wait, what was the second to last one? Potter hadn't bothered her, that's not normal.

Unfortunately for Lily Marlene's family was connected to the Potter family. She knew everything that went on. Two years ago, Lily asked Marlene not to share any information about her to Potter and vise versa. The summer pasted with no huge gossip or news. But when they all returned to their final year at Hogwarts things seemed odd. Remus was not appointed Head boy like she thought he would be. But in his place was James Potter, the boy who asked her out since first year.

Lily could not believe Dumbledore choose James for head boy. Firstly, because James and his friends were the maurders; they did anything they wanted whenever they wanted. They pulled pranks on younger years, as well as, the professors. James was even late coming back for the September 1st departure from King's Cross station. Lily couldn't believe her luck when she found she would share a dorm with each other.

Little did she know at the time she would barely have to converse with him. He didn't speak to her unless it was about heads duties or she spoke first. It was strange for James he had always been loquacious.

Lily was on her way back from her Newts Charm class when she overhead two 3rd years talking about her fellow head person.

"I heard he had a brain transplant."

"No way! I've heard many things but not that one."

"What did you hear?"

"His parents left him to fend for himself."

Lily couldn't believe that was true she had met James' parents at Diagon alley one year. They seemed very pleasant. Besides they took Sirius in too. And he wasn't acting any differently.

"Also that he purposed to Lily Evans and she turned him down."

"Evans?"

"The head girl"

"Oh"

"He did not purpose. Definitely, know that's a lie." Lily thought to herself.

"He became a deatheater."

"No! Not James."

"Well he is pure blood."

The other girl just nodded her head in agreement. Lily could never believe James would do that. He was always against them.

"I also heard someone saying his parents were killed by you know who. But they kept it quite because the Potter family is very well off. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. Poor James, losing his parents, that has to be awful."

Had James really lost his parents and not said anything about it all year? It did make sense. He hadn't gotten the usual gifts or cookies from them. Although, he never seemed like he was depressed or angry.

Later that night James was sitting in the common room when she got back from dinner. She hadn't seen him in the great hall.

"Potter are you alright?"

"Yeah, just tired."

"Are you sure? You look skinnier then normal." She got no reply from him, "You can't play Quidditch if you're underweight."

"Yeah, I know." There wasn't the normal twinkle in his eyes. His mood normally changed when Quidditch was mentioned.

Lily sat down next to him. Closer than she would normally sit. Her hand reached for his hand, but he pulled it away.

"Potter, I'm starting to feel you don't love me anymore. Like you used to." She gained no response. "You don't ask me out anymore, you never stalk me in the hallways. Or find me in the Library."

"People change Lily." He didn't look up from the fire, just sat and pondered about something.

"They sure do James." At her last word his head popped up. His attention spread to her.

"What did you say?" He studied her face wondering if he heard her right.

This was Lily's first look into his eyes this year. He never made eye contact. At least not with her.

"They sure do Potter."

"No you said, 'They sure do James.'"

"Oh, I guess I did. James please tell me what is wrong." There came no reply. "I've never been this worried about anyone. You don't pay attention anymore in class. And by paying attention I mean listening to Sirius plan a prank. You don't ever have a smile on your face. You never look at me. I can't help but wonder if you're ill."

He sighed, "I'm not ill. Well not really. I just miss them so much."

"Miss who?

James look taken back. "You don't know?'

"Know what?"

"About the attack?" Lily shook her head no. "My parents were killed this summer by Voldermort."

"James I'm so sorry." Tears glistened in Lily's eyes. "Your parents were so nice and pureblood." Lily tried to process the facts. "Why would he want them dead?"

"They were Aurors for the ministry. I'm going to do the same."

"I know you don't want sympathy, but can I hug you?"

James just laughed. "If only I knew you'd hug me, I could have told you months ago."


End file.
